


come as you are (we will too)

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Graduation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: He’s practically been living in this shithole of a bar since graduation. It’s better this way. It’s better to spend his nights in a drunken haze, speech slurred and feelings numbed.It’s better than remembering, and thinking, and feeling.This night is no different than any other, bass thumping in his ears and whiskey in his hand.But it is different.





	come as you are (we will too)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh the final circle of rareship hell?

Daiki lets his head rest on his hand, swirling the amber liquid around in the glass. There’s smoke in the air, and his vision is starting to blur.

It’s nothing new.

He’s practically been living in this shithole of a bar since graduation. It’s better this way. It’s better to spend his nights in a drunken haze, speech slurred and feelings numbed.

It’s better than remembering, and thinking, and feeling.

This night is no different than any other, bass thumping in his ears and whiskey in his hand. 

But it is different.

It’s different, because one minute he’s alone, and the next minute someone’s sitting down next to him.

He squints up, about to tell them to fuck off, when he recognizes blond locks, perfectly sculpted, and a smile that can light up a room.

“Fancy seeing you here, Aominecchi!!” Kise greets as he sits down, “It’s been a while!”

“It’s only been a month, Kise-chin,” Murasakibara mumbles as he sits on Daiki’s other side.

“That’s too long!” Kise insists with a pout, and Daiki rubs his temples.

“What the fuck are you doing here,” he deadpans, annoyed that his solitude’s been interrupted.

“I’m here to get a drink, Mine-chin,” Murasakibara tells blandly, “Kise-chin wanted to come here because he’s stalking you.”

“I am not!!” Kise protests, but a raised eyebrow from Daiki is enough to make him sigh. “Okay, fine. I might have seen you come in here, like, a week ago, and I wanted to make sure you’re doing okay.”

Daiki barks out a laugh. “You brought the Sasquatch along to make sure I’m okay?”

“Don’t make me crush you,” Murasakibara threatens, but he sounds bored. The old threat has gotten, well, old.

“I don’t know why he’s here, actually,” Kise admits, “I was going to come alone.”

“Aka-chin told me you’d pay for my drinks,” Murasakibara says.

“Gehh!” Kise exclaims, “I’m not that rich, Murasakibaracchi!!”

Daiki snorts. It’s been so long since he’s genuinely laughed, and that thought makes him pause.

“I missed you dicks,” he admits.

“Aww, Aominecchi!!” Kise coos, immediately draping himself over Daiki’s shoulders and stealing his drink.

“Hey, give that back,” Daiki demands.

“Nope! I’m cutting you off,” Kise tells firmly, “I talked to the bartender earlier this week, and he told me all kinds of things about your drinking habits.

Daiki makes a mental note to murder Imayoshi next time he sees the asshole of a bartender, and glares at Kise. “You’re not my fucking mother, Kise. Give it back.”

“No way, Mine-chin,” Murasakibara yawns. “You’re depressed. It’s kinda obvious.”

“So?!”

“I guess I care about you,” Murasakibara shrugs, and Daiki is floored by the admission. Murasakibara doesn’t care about anything but booze, sweets, and gravure mags, so it’s a huge fucking shock to hear that Murasakibara cares about him.

“I care about you too, Aominecchi!!” Kise adds, “We’re not gonna let you drink yourself to death!”

“I’m not drinking myself to death,” Daiki denies, but it’s weak. He sighs, shoving Kise off of him. “I’m not gonna fuck you two, if that’s what this is about.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no,” Murasakibara drawls, “but that’s not why we’re here.”

“I already told you, Aominecchi, I just want to make sure you’re okay!!” Kise insists.

Daiki sighs again, letting his head fall into his hands. “Fine. I’m not okay. Happy now?”

“I won’t be happy unless you let us help you,” Kise says gently.

“And how are you gonna do that?” Daiki demands, “I’m in here every night because I don’t wanna feel anything. I’ve got nothing left now that we’ve graduated, and I’ve been in love with this fucking Sasquatch since junior high. How are you going to fix that, Kise?”

Murasakibara snickers. Daiki turns to face him, ready to tear him a new one, when the giant asshole swoops down and kisses him.

“There,” he says, pulling back and digging a lollipop out of his pocket. “Step one done. You’re dating us now. Kise-chin will take care of step two.”

“Murasakibaracchi, that’s not really how you help someone,” Kise says weakly, but stops when Daiki snorts.

“It’s fine, Kise,” Daiki waves him off, “I don’t give a fuck how you do it, I just want you to help me. And I guess I want you to love me, too.”

“Course I love you, Aominecchi,” Kise grins, and he leans forward to give Daiki a kiss as well. “Since middle school, just like you.”

Daiki grins, and it’s genuine. He can’t remember the last time he’s laughed this much, or smiled this much, or even _talked_ this much since graduation.

But, he thinks, looking at his two asshole boyfriends, he’ll be okay. With time, he’ll be okay.

If they’re next to him, he doesn’t think he’ll mind learning how to feel again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
